snlfandomcom-20200215-history
October 6, 2012
The 727th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 6, 2012. It was be hosted by Daniel Craig and the musical guest was Muse, who performed "Madness" and "Panic Station." Sketches *First Presidential Debate (Cold Opening) *Construction Workers *Bond 50 (Commercial) *Three Days Later: A Look Back At The Obama Debate Disaster *Long Island Medium (Commercial) *Mars Mission *A Sorry Lot We Are (Show) *Loving Couple *Low-Information Voters Of America (Commercial) Cast *First Presidential Debate **Chris Parnell as Jim Lehrer **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney *Opening Monologue **Daniel Craig *Construction Workers **Daniel Craig as Jack **Vanessa Bayer as one of the women **Aidy Bryant as one of the women **Bill Hader as the father **Kate McKinnon as one of the women **Bobby Moynihan as one of the workers **Nasim Pedrad as one of the women **Tim Robinson as one of the workers **Cecily Strong as one of the women **Jason Sudeikis as the foreman **Kenan Thompson as one of the workers *Bond 50 **Daniel Craig **Fred Armisen as Penny Marshall **Vanessa Bayer as Diane Keaton and Molly Ringwald **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Roger Moore **Kate McKinnon as Ellen DeGeneres and Jodie Foster **Nasim Pedrad as Lea Michele *Three Days Later: A Look Back At The Obama Debate Disaster **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as S. E. Cupp **Cecily Strong as Rachel Maddow **Jason Sudeikis as Chris Matthews **Kenan Thompson as Al Sharpton *Long Island Medium **Daniel Craig as Larry Caputo **Fred Armisen as the cook **Vanessa Bayer as Victoria Caputo **Aidy Bryant as one of the women **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Kate McKinnon as Theresa Caputo **Bobby Moynihan as the husband **Nasim Pedrad as one of the women **Tim Robinson as one of the guys **Cecily Strong as the wife *Mars Mission **Daniel Craig as the captain **Taran Killam as Blazowski **Bobby Moynihan as Kirby **Cecily Strong as Ramirez **Kenan Thompson as McCreedy *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Caroll Spinney as Big Bird (Jim Henson's Muppets) **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as Cecilia Giminez *A Sorry Lot We Are **Daniel Craig as Danny Gimps **Fred Armisen as one of the guys **Aidy Bryant as Maggie **Bill Hader as Raza **Steve Higgins as the television announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as the waitress **Bobby Moynihan as Rodney **Tim Robinson as one of the guys *Loving Couple **Daniel Craig as Carl **Fred Armisen as Regine **Vanessa Bayer as Shelley **Aidy Bryant as one of the guests **Bill Hader as Eddie **Tim Robinson as one of the guests *Low-Information Voters Of America **Vanessa Bayer as Sarah **Jim Downey as the announcer (voice only) **Bill Hader as Jonathan **Taran Killam as David **Nasim Pedrad as Andrea **Tim Robinson as Ben **Cecily Strong as Catherine Notes/Trivia *Chris Parnell reprised his Jim Lehrer impression in the cold opening sketch. *Caroll Spinney portrayed Big Bird on the Weekend Update segment. Category:Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Season 38